Warrior Holidays
by Falconface
Summary: Have you ever wondered what warriors do on holidays? Have you ever had questions like: What did Firestar get for Christmas? Who gave Hollyleaf a valentines card? Will Jayfeather find any Easter eggs this year? Will Brambleclaw eat all the turkey on Thanksgiving? Find the answers to all these questions and more in Warrior Holidays!
1. christmas eve

**This was originally suppose to be one chapter but turned out to be three parts because it was so long! Anyway please read and review and I hope it's okay!**

**-Falconface**

**Part 1**

**Christmas Eve**

"I want a turkey and a penguin and a... Zebra! And a rein deer and a cookie and a lollipop and an umbrella and a little brother named Lerry! Oh and house on the moon and a pet marshian!" Squeaked Hollykit.

"Hey Hollykit it's my turn to talk to Santa!" Complained Loinkit.

Firestar sighed to himself. How Sandstorm ever convinced him to be Santa this year was a mystery. Firestar sighed again and adjusted his bright red hat.

"And a turtle named bob. And a pickle. Okay I think that's everything!" Finished Hollykit.

"Ok that's nice. Have a great Christmas." Meowed Firestar.

"Don't you mean have a merry Christmas?" Asked Hollykit.

"Uh, yeah, whatever." He grumbled, then shoved a candy cane into Hollykit's mouth and pushed her off his lap.

"Finally!" Breathed Loinkit. He jumped onto Firestar's lap and began to talk. "Ok for Christmas I want to be the greatest warrior ever!" He exclaimed, slicing his claws through the air as if attacking another warrior. Then he stumbled and shoved his sharp claws into Firestar's pelt for balance.

"OWWWW!" Firestar screamed, and began jumping up and down with Loinkit hanging on for dear life.

"Oh my gosh! Santa's been injured!" Leafpool yelled, then she rapidly began shoving Firestar towards her den (with Loinkit still hanging on to his pelt).

Once inside Leafpool began hastily going through her herbs and scattering them all over her den.

"Leafpool, you have to calm down!" Commanded a voice in her ear.

She turned to look at an image of Yellowfang scowling at her. "Why are you here?" She whispered.

"I am here to... Wait a second, why am I here?" Wondered Yellowfang. Then she shook her head. "That doesn't matter now. What matters is that you don't let Santa die. You have to calm down and believe in the unicorn!"

"Such wise words." Leafpool murmured as Yellowfang disappeared.

Meanwhile Firestar and Loinkit watched as Leafpool talked to empty air. "That is why imaginary friends are scary." Firestar murmured to his grandson.

Then Leafpool turned around and held up a humungous needle. "Time to get down to business." She meowed.

...

A lot of screaming later...

"It hurts." Firestar moaned.

"I know dear. But even Santa has to endure pain." Comforted Santstorm.

Firestar's whole body was covered in bandages, and in truth no cat knew exactly what had happened, but Leafpool's den had suddenly become a horror zone.

The door to the den suddenly burst open and Cloudtail came racing in exclaiming. "Today is Christmas eve and I can't find any Flamingos!"

"Why do you need a flamingo?" Asked Sandstorm.

"Because! Brightheart has great new idea for how to cure Jaykit's sight!" Cloudtail breathed.

"So those new solar powered extra strength glasses aren't working?" Asked Sandstorm.

"Sadly no." Muttered Cloudtail. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that it's been cloudy lately."

"Who knows." Firestar joined in. "So anyway, what's this new idea of yours?"

"Ok!" Cloudtail began. "So Brightheart decided to replace Jaykit's eyes with those of a flamingo's! But if I can't find any than I guess we are just going to have to use a squirrel's eyes."

"Wow! So scientific!" Marvelled Sandstorm.

"Somehow I don't think Jaykit is going to go through with this." Stated Firestar.

"I think it's a great idea!" Exclaimed Loinkit, who was still hanging on to Firestar's back.

Cloudtail's eyes widened at the sight of Loinkit suddenly moving. His orange pelt had blended into Firestar's and Cloudtail didn't know he was there until just barely. "That's a little creepy." He whispered.

"Is it?" Asked Loinkit thrusting his face in front of Cloudtail's.

Cloudtail screamed and went running out the door. Leaving a trail of dust behind him.

As soon as he left, Brambleclaw came running in. "Firestar!" He gasped. "Our hunting patrol spotted several ShadowClan warriors coming straight for the camp! They'll be here any second!"

"Then I must go." Meowed Firestar.

"No, you mustn't, it's too dangerous!" Cried Sandstorm.

"Do not worry, my love. I give you my word, I will return." With that they kissed.

Loinkit puked. Meanwhile Brambleclaw was dancing around like he ate too much sugar. "Firestar we have to go!" He hissed.

"Right." Meowed Firestar and he followed Brambleclaw out the door (with Loinkit still on his pelt of course).

They rushed to the entrance of camp just as the ShadowClan warriors appeared.

The rest of ThunderClan gathered and both clans faced each other. Then Blackstar stepped forward and turned to face his warriors.

"A one, and a two, and a one, two, three." He told them.

"JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS!" They began singing. "JINGLE ALL THE WAY! OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN A ONE HORSE SLOP AND SLEIGH. HEY!"

"They're just carollers ." Brambleclaw murmured while the rest of ThunderClan began clapping.

"Jeez Brambleclaw!" Exclaimed Firestar. "You woke me up for this?!"

"But Firestar, you were already awake." Stated Brambleclaw.

Then Whitewing came up beside them. She whipped out her iphone and snapped a picture of the ShadowClan carollers.

"We've been spotted!" Blackstar suddenly screeched. "Activate ninja mode!"

Immediately all of ShadowClan dove into the nearest shadows and in an instant, were gone.

"I hate Christmas!" Stated Birchfall. All of ThunderClan gasped.

Meanwhile at the eye doctor's...

"Can you see me now?" Asked Brightheart.

"No." Meowed Jaykit.

"And now?" Questioned Brightheart.

"Still no." Answered Jaykit.

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Right now?"

"No."

"And now?"

"No."

"Now?!"

"No."

"I give up!" Exclaimed Brightheart at last.

"No." Muttered Jaykit.

"Your absolutely right!" Realized Brightheart. "I should never give up!"

"No." Murmured Jaykit.

"Hey Jaykit!" Brightheart yelled. "Are you awake?!"

"No." He mumbled.

Back in camp...

"I hate Christmas." Growled Birchfall. He looked at all the open mouthed cats. "Oh you think that hate the actual Christmas! I just hate the word. I can't spell Christmas and it drives me nuts, I hate it!"

"I can speak Japanese!" Stated Squirrelflight. "Watashi wa kuro sakura neko ko!"

That night...

"Dad does eating cookies make Santa get fat?" Asked Hollykit.

"Of course it does!" Exclaimed Loinkit (they still couldn't get Loinkit off Firestar's pelt so Firestar slept over at Brambleclaw's den). "You saw him in camp. That cat was fat."

"Now, now kids, don't make fun of Santa." Brambleclaw told them, knowing that Firestar (who was snoring loudly on the couch) was the one that had dressed up as Santa.

Suddenly Jaykit burst into the room screaming. "THEY WERE GOING TO REPLACE MY EYES WITH A RABBIT"S!"

"Calm down bro." Loinkit meowed.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN WHEN BRIGHTHEART IS COMPETLY NUSTS!"

"Now, now!" Meowed Brambleclaw. "Stop insulting Bigfoot."

"HEY!" Exclaimed Hollykit. "Who drank all the milk?!"

"Oops." Meowed Firestar, who was now awake. "I was thirsty."

"That was for Santa!" Cried Hollykit.

"But I am Santa."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**There is the first part, the second and third part will be posted tomorrow on Christmas! I hope you like it so far!**

**Please review!**

**And have a merry Christmas!**


	2. christmas night

**Sorry it took so long to post, I couldn't get on the internet until midnight.**

**-Falconface**

**Part 2**

**Christmas Night**

It was the night before Christmas and all through the den, not a cat was stirring, not even Firestar snoring on the couch.

The loud sound echoed through the camp, causing many warriors to have a headache. But eventually every cat got to sleep. Every cat except for Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit.

"I think I see something!" Hollykit hissed.

"Well I can't see anything!" Complained Jaykit.

"Lionkit can't you let go of Grandpaw already?" Asked Hollykit.

"Do I get a prize if I do?" He answered.

"Of course not." Grumbled Jaykit.

"Everyone quiet!" Snapped Hollykit. "Listen."

Lionkit and Jaykit strained their ears. The faint sounds of jingling bells echoed through the camp, becoming louder by the second. "Santa!" Lionkit whispered excitedly.

Out the window a figure came racing into camp. His sleigh was pulled by nine white bunnies with antlers sprouting from their heads. He was wearing a red suit and a long red cap with a small pom-pom on the top that tempted the three kits to whack it.

A long gray beard sprouted from his chin and his face was hidden by the shadow of his hat. As he stepped out of the sleigh, his belly jiggled and looked like a pumpkin that had grown onto his pelt. Obviously Santa does get fat from eating too many cookies.

Santa pulled out a sack from his sleigh and jumped onto the top of their den. His weight made the den shift and creak as he made his was to the chimney. Finally there was a loud noise and he fell into their den. Lionkit and Hollykit feasted their eyes on the sight of their hero while Jaykit pouted in the corner.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Bellowed the cat, his voice strong and clear.

Then Lionkit squeaked in surprise as Firestar suddenly jumped off the couch and straight onto Santa. "Intruder!" He hissed and began viciously attacking Santa Claws.

...

On top of the cliffs at camp...

A cat watched the chaos enfold below him. His bright green pelt stood out in the darkness of night. As Santa was beat up inside the den, he sighed.

_ Great._ The Grinch thought to himself. _Just great. There goes my plan for attacking Santa and wrecking Christmas. To think a stupid cat had to beat me to it._

_..._

Back in the camp...

"How could you attack Santa!?" Demanded Hollykit.

"I thought he was a ShadowClan warrior!" Protested Firestar.

They continued to drag the now not-so-jolly-and-scarred-up-Santa to Leafpool's den, still bickering.

Finally the reached the Medicine cat's den and knocked on the door. Leafpool answered immediately. She took one look and the unconscious Santa and in a voice full of horror meowed. "Oh my gosh! Santa's been injured again!"

"Shush!" Hissed Hollykit. "Your going to wake up all of ThunderCan!"

Leafpool was about to reply when her head snapped to the side. "Yellowfang! You came again! Yes I know, I need to calm down and believe in the unicorn. Ok, let's do this again!"

Startled, Hollykit turned to Firestar. "What is she doing?" She hissed.

Both Lionkit and Firestar were staring at Leafpool in pure horror. "The imaginary friend is back!" Lionkit squeaked with wide eyes of terror.

They watched as Leafpool dragged Santa into the shadows of her den. Firestar, Lionkit, and Hollykit bowed their heads. "Please let Santa go in peace." Firestar murmured, then he raised his head. "Ok team, to save Christmas this is what we need to do. Hollykit, go to Sandstorm and tell her to make as many cookies as she can. Assist her in any way possible. Lionkit, you'll stick with me and go back to the den."

"Right!" Lionkit and Hollykit meowed at the same time.

"Jinx!" Exclaimed Hollykit.

...

Back at the den...

Jaykit was eating chips and playing video games on the computer. Glasses were pressed up against his face, allowing him to see just enough to not let Mario die.

Firestar crashed through the door with Lionkit hanging onto his pelt. Jaykit looked up in surprise and suddenly there was a low beep from the computer and Mario fell off a cliff. "Hey what's the big idea!" He demanded.

"I have a plan to save Christmas!" Announced Firestar.

"That's nice." Jaykit muttered, still sulking over the death of Mario.

"Ok, Jaykit you need to go and wake Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight and bring them out here."

"Fine." Jaykit murmured. He took off his glasses, set them on the table, and left the room. He went down the hallway and entered his parent's bedroom. Brambleclaw was snoring softly while Squirrelflight was hogging all the blanket, leaving her husband with just the sheet.

Without any pity, Jaykit went up to the bed and whipped out a megaphone.

** "WAKE UP!"**

Brambleclaw screamed and fell out of bed. Squirrelftight, completely startled, thrust out a paw and punched Jaykit in the face.

"Ow!" He complained. "What was that for?"

"Naze anta wa watashi wo mezamenakatta!?" Demanded Squirrelflight.

"What did she say?" Asked Jaykit, turning to Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw shrugged having no idea himself.

Jaykit decided just to ignore it and move on. "Firestar wants to see you in the living room."

"Naze kore ga asa made matsu koto ga dekinakatta?!" Sighed Squirrelflight.

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight stumbled into the living room to meet the grinning face of Firestar. "Ok." He began. "Santa was injured, maybe because of me and anyway I have a brilliant plan to save Christmas. Squirrelflight, could you make three elf costumes and find that Santa costume I wore the other day? And Brambleclaw, I need you to go and polish the sleigh and make sure all the reinbunnies are fed."

"Sore ga okonawa remasu." Replied Squirrelflight.

...

One hour later...

Firestar was stuffing himself with cookies that Sandstorm had made. With each bite his belly grew until it matched the fatness of Santa's. Then he put on his costume and climbed into the sleigh.

"Why do I have to wear this?!" Complained Jaykit. He tugged on the elf costume that Squirrelflight had made.

"Hey, we have to wear them too." Meowed Lionkit. He was still hanging on to Firestar's pelt but somehow they managed to put the outfit on him.

"I think they're cute!" Squeaked Hollykit, admiring her's. "They even have Japanese on the tag! It says: _Squirrelflight niyotte okonawa reta_!" (Translation: Made by Squirrelflight).

"That's enough all of you!" Growled Firestar. "Let's do this!"

Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight watched as Firestar took the reins. "Ok, let's see, what does Santa say? Oh ya!" Firestar sucked in a deep breath and bellowed. "Now Cupcake! Now Penguin! Now Bob and Pickle! On Sunshine! On Lollipop! On Fred and Yoda! And you with the bright red nose in front! Let's go, go, go!"

"Somehow I don't think those are their names." Lionkit muttered.

"Isn't the red nosed one called Rudolph?" Asked Hollykit.

"Of course not!" Meowed Firestar as they took to the sky. "Rudolph is a stupid name for a reinbunny. I mean what does it even have to do with his red nose?"

"True that." Murmured Hollykit.

"So then what's his name?" Asked Lionkit.

Firestar paused for a second. "Light bulb."

"Does that mean you have an idea?" Questioned Lionkit.

"No, his name is Light bulb." Sniffed Firestar.

"Should we be concerned about that tree in front of us that we are going to crash into?" Meowed Hollykit.

All four cats turned to look at the enormous tree in front of them. Everyone screamed (except for Jaykit who couldn't see anything). In one swift movement Firestar jerked the reins to the side and barely missed the tree. This sudden motion made a bag of presents fall over the side of the sleigh.

Hollykit, who was at the back of the sleigh, jumped to save the gifts and ended up holding the bag in her mouth and one of her paws grasping the sleigh.

"Save me!" She squeaked around the fabric of the bag

"Quick!" Firestar yelled. "Jaykit take the reins."

Jaykit, too confused to protest, blindly took the leather straps. Firestar leapt to the back of the sleigh and held out a paw to Hollykit.

"Grab my paw!" He shouted.

As Hollykit reached over, Lionkit leaned in close to Firestar's ear and whispered. "Was it a good idea to give a blind cat the reins?"

"Of course! I don't see why not." Meowed Firestar.

Meanwhile in the front of the sleigh, Jaykit was having the best day of his life. "Faster! Faster!" He shouted with glee.

The reinbunnies responded by running even faster through the sky. Jaykit scented each oncoming tree and narrowly missed them by inches. He kept his nose on the scent of ShadowClan (As Team Firestar had already done ThunderClan and was doing the ShadowClan camp next.)

"Hey Grandpaw!" Shouted Jaykit to the back of the sleigh. "Can I have this sled afterwards? It's totally awesome!"

"Sure." Firestar murmured, too focused on saving Hollykit.

"Yes!" Jaykit exclaimed. Then his attention went back to to the reinbunnies. "Come on! Move faster you slowpokes!"

...

At the ShadowClan camp...

"Easy now! Easy!" Firestar whispered as he was lowered down on a rope through the chimney. Hollykit was on the other end while Lionkit was still clinging on to Firestar's pelt.

"Slower Hollykit!" He shrieked as the rope jerked downwards.

"Sorry." Hollykit apologized.

Jaykit, who was sitting under a tree outside the den, looked up. "This is taking forever!" He moaned. Then an idea popped into his head. He got up and walked over to Hollykit. His eyes narrowed and he thrust out a paw, pushing Hollykit down the chimney.

**Wham!**

"Sorry it was an accident." Jaykit meowed sweetly.

Firestar groaned and looked up. A small kit stood in front of him, a glass of water in it's paws. "Are you Santa?" It whispered.

"He sure is." Meowed Lionkit, suddenly becoming visible against Firestar's pelt. The kit shrieked and passed out right there on the floor.

Firestar whacked Lionkit on the head. "Ow!" Lionkit protested. "What was that for?!"

"Uh, guys. We kinda have a problem." Hollykit whispered suddenly.

Lionkit and Firestar looked to where she was pointing. Presents where already under the christmas tree. Each one had a label that said: _From Santa_.

"Santa already did ShadowClan!" Lionkit almost shouted.

"That's not the only problem." Hollykit meowed. "How are we suppose to get out since we can't go up the chimney?"

Every cat looked at each other.

One minute later...

Firestar, Lionkit, and Hollykit were running for their lives. Two vicious dogs were chasing them, getting closer by the second. "This is your fault!" Firestar yelled over the barking of the dogs.

"Well how was I suppose to know that den had guard dogs?!" Hollykit protested, knowing that using to front door hadn't been such a good idea.

They reached the sleigh and climbed in. The reinbunnies, now startled by the hounds, began to run at top speed. The three cats collapsed on the floor, completely exhausted.

Jaykit looked up from his magazine. "Did you have a nice time?" He asked.

Hollykit was just about to punch him in the face when the sleigh jerked to the side. The dogs were now tearing at the wooden frame, trying to get in. "What do they want from us?!" Demanded Firestar.

"Firestar did you eat those cheese doodles on the way here?" Asked Jaykit.

"Maybe." Firestar meowed sheepishly.

"Then the dogs smell the food on you and want some." Answered Jaykit.

"But I ate all of them!" Protested Firestar.

"Don't worry I know what to do." Sighed Jaykit.

"You do?" Asked Firestar.

"Yep." Jaykit meowed, and he pushed Firestar out of the sleigh.

"What did you do that for!?" Demanded Hollykit.

Jaykit shrugged. "He was slowing us down. We still have two clans to go."

"I guess." Muttered Hollykit. Then her head went flying up. "Wait! Isn't Lionkit still hanging onto Firestar's pelt."

Both kits turned their heads to look behind them. "Oops." Murmured Jaykit.

...

Back at camp...

The dogs dragged Firestar and Lionkit back to the ThunderClan camp. "Oh my gosh! Santa's been injured again! There are too many Santas!" Shouted Leafpool

...

Aboard the sleigh, somewhere in RiverClan territory...

"Ok, steady, steady!" Meowed Hollykit.

The sleigh was slowly flying over the RiverClan camp. Jaykit and Hollykit decided to just drop the presents down the chimney because it took too much time and was way to dangerous to enter the houses. Plus Hollykit no longer trusted Jaykit to help her down the chimney.

Hollykit let go of the gift and it fell into the den. Beside her Jaykit moaned. "This is taking too long!"

He pulled out a bazooka and fired presents into every chimney. "Next camp!" He called to Hollykit who was staring at him in pure awe.

"How did you do that?!" She gasped. "You're blind!"

"Never underestimate the power of the force." Jaykit told her.

...

At the WindClan camp...

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Shouted Hollykit from inside the sleigh.

Jaykit turned to glare at her. "Do you want to wake the whole neighbourhood?!" He demanded.

"I like pickles." Hollykit replied.

Jaykit sighed. He licked one of his claws and held it up. "The wind is blowing Northwest with a -12 degree windchill. It's travelling at about 124 miles an hour, perfect for what I'm going to do." He murmured.

Hollykit stared at him yet again. "You scare me sometimes." She whispered.

But Jaykit was already zoning out. He pulled the last bag of presents onto the side of the sleigh. "Three. Two. One." He meowed softly, too softly for Hollykit to hear. Jaykit untied the string holding the bag shut and let the gifts fall to the earth.

"Jaykit! Why did you do that!?" Screeched Hollykit in horror.

"Wait for it." He murmured.

Suddenly the wind caught the presents and blew then directly into the WindClan camp.

"Science my dear girl. Science." Jaykit told the open mouthed Hollykit.

"I take that back." Hollykit whispered. "You're not kinda scary, you're just plain freaky."

**Thanks for reading warrior holidays! I've also posted chapter three which will have part three: Christmas day.**

** Quick translation for what Squirrelflight said;**

**When Jaykit woke her up: "Naze anta wa watashi wo mezamenkatta!" Demanded Squirrelflight. **_**Translation: "Why did you wake me up!" Demanded Squirrelflight.**_

** Afterwards when she goes to the living room: "Naze kore ga asa made matsu koto ga dekinakatta." Sighed Squirrelflight. **_**Translation: "Why couldn't this wait until morning?!" Sighed Squirrelflight.**_

** After she got Firestar's orders. "Sore ga okonawa remasu." Replied Squirrelflight. **_**Translation: "It will be done." Replied Squirrelflight.**_

**Thanks for reading this episode of warrior holidays! Don't forget to review!**


	3. christmas day

**Well here is the last part for the Christmas special. The next chapter will be posted on New Years, and every holiday after!**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**-Falconface**

**Part 3**

**Christmas day**

All of ThunderClan was happy and jolly, except for Hollykit and Jaykit, who were completely exhausted, and Firestar and Lionkit, who were in the hospital. But every cat else was having the best time ever.

"Jaykit!" Called Hollykit.

Jaykit groaned. "Let me sleep a little longer!"

"Sore wa kurisumasuda me wo samasu!" Meowed Squirrelflight, walking in.

Hollykit glared at her mother. "WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU SAY!?" She demanded without any patience.

Jaykit sighed. "I've been learning Japanese. She said wake up it's Christmas." He turned back to Squirrelflight. "Watashi-tachi wa choshoku ni bekon wo motsu koto ga dekimasu ka?" He asked.

"Hai, watashi mo tamago wo tsukutte ageru!" She replied.

Hollykit whacked Jaykit over the head. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I asked if we could have bacon for breakfast and Squirrelflight said yes and that she would make eggs as well." Muttered Jaykit, rubbing his head.

"Geez!" Exclaimed Hollykit. "Talk normal in this house would ya!?"

"Ok! Ok!" Grumbled Jaykit. Together they went into the living room where Firestar, Lionkit, Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw were gathered. They each grabbed a present from under the tree and on the count of three, opened them.

"OMG!" Shouted Lionkit. "I GOT A SCOURGE ACTION FIGURE! SO TOTALLY AWESOME!"

"Shijo saiko no kurisumasu!" Exclaimed Squirrelflight. Then when she saw Hollykit glaring at her, she whispered. "Best christmas ever." As she pulled out a pair of fuzzy pink pyjamas with mice on them.

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" Yelled Brambleclaw as he pulled out a frozen chicken. He ate it in one bite. Every cat stared at him. "Wa? Im hunry." He muttered through a mouthful of frozen food.

"That was frozen solid..." Hollykit whispered. She opened her gift and pulled out a palm tree. She stared at it for exactly nine seconds before exclaiming. "This is perfect for my collection!"

Meanwhile, Jaykit was running around shooting cats with his new Nerf gun. "Ha Ha! Die all you unicorns!" He laughed.

Now it was just Firestar left. Slowly he grabbed his present and undid the ribbon. Everything was in slow motion as he lifted the lid and looked down at...

"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! THIS IS AWESOME" He shouted as he pulled out... a rubber ducky. "I will name him Bob and he will be my friend forever!"

Hollykit stared open mouthed at Firestar. "He actually liked it?"

Jaykit walked over to her. "Told you he'd like it. Geez, you need to trust me more." And he shot her with his Nerf gun.

...

At different places and different camps around the lake, others received gifts as well...

...

At RiverClan...

"Hey I got a fish!" Meowed Mistyfoot.

"I got a fish too!" Squeaked Minnowpaw.

"I think mine is a trout!" Stated Blackclaw.

"Mine is a tuna!" Yelled Willowpaw.

"Ya well mine is a rainbow fish!" Meowed Mothwing

"My fish is way better then your fish!" Hissed Voletooth.

"Is not!" Growled Rippletail.

"Dude! Mine is way shinier than your fish!" Gloated Heavystep.

"But mine is like ten times the size of yours!" Sniffed Beechfur.

The whole camp began fighting over which cat had the best fish. Suddenly Leopardstar came out of her den. "Everyone quiet down!" She shouted. "Nobody has the best fish. But if some cat did, it would be me!" Instantly the complaining started again.

...

At WindClan...

"I don't like it." Complained Crowfeather.

"I think it looks perfect!" Marvelled Nightcloud.

Crowfeather looked at his new boxer shorts in disgust. "They're pink and have hearts! How am I suppose to look manly in these!?" He demanded.

Suddenly Heatherpaw burst into their den with a flamethrower. "Best Christmas evers!" She shouted before lighting Crowfeather's underwear on fire.

He smiled, watching the hot pink mass burn up while Nightcloud whacked Heatherpaw over the head with a broom. "No flamethrowers in the house!" She hissed as she kicked Heatherpaw out the door.

Meanwhile in the middle of camp, Onestar was showing off his new running shoes. "Aren't they marvellous?" He asked. "I think they're simply marvellous! Wouldn't you agree?"

All of WindClan stared at him. "My name is Fred!" Declared a random kit. And the whole clan engaged in a food fight with bits of rabbit and squirrel flying everywhere.

...

At the ShadowClan camp...

"OMG! I got a pony!" Blackstar began rapidly running through the camp holding his new toy pony above his head.

"I can see clearly now, the rain is gone!" Sang Russetfur with her new fancy glasses pressed against her face. "I can see all obstacles in my way!" Then she crashed into a tree.

"I GOT A DEATH RAY AND I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Exclaimed Tawnypelt, charging through camp. Several warriors screamed and fainted while others just stared. Tawnypelt suddenly stopped and pointed it at a random cat. She pulled the trigger... and nothing happened.

Tawnypelt stared at her new toy. She began rapidly checking the gun until she found an empty slot. "Ugh! It needs batteries!" She sighed.

...

At the tribe of rushing water...

"I got a rock." Muttered Stoneteller.

"Well I got a super cool, incredibly awesome, ROBOT!" Shouted Crag. He flicked on the switch on the back of the tin body and the robot came to life.

"^! #" Squealed the robot.

"Ya! It talks!" Exclaimed Crag. "I will name you Bob!"

Bird walked up to the robot as it said. "#$^&"

Bird glanced at Crag. "I don't think he likes his name." She stated.

"Why? What did he say?" Demanded Crag.

"He first said you suck, then he said that Bob was the stupidest name in the history of names." Bird told Crag.

Crag sniffed. "Well tell Bob that I don't like him either."

"#$&Q" Replied Bird in perfect robotnese.

"$^#^$& ^$&$%n #%^!#$" Hissed the robot.

Bird's eyes widened. " #%^$ !" Then she turned to Crag. "I am going to wash your robot's mouth out with soap."

"&%*#" Whirled the robot.

Bird glanced at Bob. "Now he's threatening you. You might want to turn him off before he 'murders you in your sleep with a spoon."

" $% #&( " Went the robot, gesturing to Crag.

Bird slapped her forehead. "He said go drown in a lake."

Crag was angry now. He charged Bob and aimed a paw at the off switch. The robot dodged and charged out of the cave, hissing at Crag. " $^#^&*"

"He says that you move like a drowning fish." Bird yelled after Crag.

Meanwhile the robot was taunting Crag, balancing on one leg on the side of a cliff. "! $^ " It squealed and Crag didn't need Bird to guess that the robot was laughing at him.

Suddenly a shadow passed overhead and an eagle dove down and grabbed Bob. Crag watched the eagle carry off his robot. "What just happened?" He wondered. Then his brain processed the info. "NOOOOO! Bob come back!" But it was too late. The robot and eagle vanished into the clouds.

...

In the ThunderClan camp...

Sandstorm cocked her head at the sky. _Apparently robots can fly. _She thought as an eagle carried Bob the robot overhead.

Suddenly Leafpool came running up to her. "Oh my gosh! There are so many injured Santas I'm going to die!"

Then the eagle dropped Bob and the robot fell on top of Leafpool. " $% #$" Went the robot.

"Oh my gosh, a robot! I will name you Fred and you will be my Fred forever! Come on, let's go play doctor!" Shouted Leafpool and she dragged Fred/Bob away.

"#%^$" It groaned, not happy with it's new name.

Sandstorm just stared. Then hugged the penguin she got for Christmas.

**Thanks for reading! That's all for this episode of warrior holidays! I hope you enjoyed and had a merry Christmas!**

**The next episode with be posted on new years!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. New year

**The original plan was to make this shorter. But I kind of got carried away on this chapter. So please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**I'm also excepting ideas for future chapters!**

**-Falconface**

** New Year**

Sandstorm (and most of the clan) woke to an ear piercing screech. It was the morning after they had finally gotten Lionkit off of Firestar's pelt.

Sandstorm groaned, wondering what in StarClan had woken her up this early in the morning.

"I HAVE A BALD SPOT!" Screamed Firestar. He was staring at himself in the mirror, looking in horror at the Lionkit shaped bald spot on his back. "They said there wasn't going to be any side affects!"

"They said there shouldn't be. Your just a special case." Sandstorm sighed.

...

Inside Brambleclaw's and Squirrelflight's den...

"So you finally let go of Grandpaw." Stated Hollykit, after listening to Lionkit's tale.

"It took you long enough." Grumbled Jaykit, who was playing the Xbox on the TV.

"Hey, what ya playing?" Asked Lionkit.

"Halo." Mumbled Jaykit as he rapidly hit the fire button.

"Cool! Can I play?" Demanded Lionkit.

"Sure." Jaykit muttered, gesturing to a second controller beside him.

"Sweet." Lionkit meowed as he sat down beside Jaykit.

...

Five minutes later...

"Would you stop killing me?!" Exclaimed Lionkit.

"Your the one who decided to crash your aircraft." Jaykit mewed with a smirk.

"You shot me down!" Countered Lionkit.

Jaykit just shrugged. "You might want to look behind you."

Lionkit turned his figure on the screen around. "I see you over there!"

"But you didn't see the grenade." Commented Jaykit.

"What grenade?!"

**BOOM!**

"I'm going to murder you!"

Hollykit sighed. After watching them play for a while, she felt more bored than ever.

She let out an even bigger sigh when Lionkit died yet again. Bored out of her mind, she wondered into the kitchen.

Hollykit glanced at the calendar beside the refrigerator. Her eyes widened. Today was New Year's eve!

A brilliant idea popped into her head. She should totally make a feast for tonight, to celebrate.

So with a determined expression, she began to prepare the meal. No! The ultimate meal!

...

Meanwhile, in the middle of camp...

"Deck the halls with balls of holly!" Sang Birchfall as he put up decorations.

"Birchfall, it's not Christmas!" Complained Berrypaw.

"Well it can be if I want it to!" Countered Birchfall.

"You two stop arguing!" Commanded Brambleclaw. "We have a mission to complete! We have to set up these decorations for the New Year's party! Hollykit already volunteered to make the feast, now our job is to set up the decor. It has to look fabulous, and must be done before tonight. Now we must focus and complete the mission!"

"You didn't need to make a speech out of it." Grumbled Berrypaw.

...

Back at Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's den...

"Hey Hollykit! Why does it smell like smoke in here?" Called Lionkit from the living room.

"Uh... WindClan is having a wiener roast." Hollykit lied as she desperately tried to but out a fire in the kitchen.

"Sweet." Murmured Lionkit. "Hey Jaykit, you want to go to WindClan and eat a few hot dogs?"

"Sure!" Jaykit exclaimed. "Right after I blow you up, AGAIN!"

Lionkit cursed as his guy was blown to pieces. "YOU SHALL DIE!" He growled.

"Nope!" Meowed Jaykit happily. "Your the one who's going to die!"

"IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN! CURSE THIS GAME AND ALL IT'S FAMILY!" Screamed Lionkit as he died again.

"Guys can you turn it down a notch?" Called Hollykit from the kitchen. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Whatever" Muttered Jaykit.

Lionkit's his eyes widened. "Did you just become invisible?!"

"Yep! Now take this sucker!" Jaykit laughed.

"That's it!" Growled Hollykit. She went up to the TV and unplugged it. "No more Halo."

Lionkit sighed. "I guess we go to the wiener roast now." He muttered.

"Agreed." Agreed Jaykit.

...

In WindClan territory...

"What do you mean there's no wiener roast!" Demanded Lionkit. "We smelled smoke and Hollykit said that you guys were having a wiener roast!"

Onestar shrugged. "We have no hot dogs here. Perhaps ShadowClan is having a chicken roast."

Lionkit sighed. "Come on Jaykit, let's go."

...

In ShadowClan territory...

"We have no chickens here." Blackstar told them.

Lionkit cursed. "Who around this lake is having a roast?!"

Blackstar shrugged. "Perhaps RiverClan is roasting fish."

Lionkit sighed. "Let's go try RiverClan."

...

At camp...

"This isn't Christmas!" Firestar shouted at Birchfall.

"All I did was but up a Christmas tree." Muttered Birchfall.

Firestar ignored him. "Brambleclaw, you have failed me!"

Brambleclaw hung his head. "Sorry Firestar."

"You are no longer deputy!" Hissed Firestar.

Every cat stared at their leader.

"W-w-what?!" Stumbled Brambleclaw.

"You heard me." Sniffed Firestar. "They new deputy will be Graystripe."

"But you said Graystripe was dead!" Protested Bramblecaw.

"Fine!" Firestar shot back. He looked around the room until he spotted a random cat. "Whitewing, you are now the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Whitewing glanced up from her iphone. "Sure." She meowed, not really caring.

"Wait!" Shouted Mousefur. "You need a proper ceremony to name her deputy."

"Fine!" Firestar grumbled. "I here by, in the name of StarClan, name Whitewing deputy of ThunderClan for no real reason."

Mousefur shrugged. "Good enough."

Brambleclaw could do nothing but stare.

...

At the Tribe of Rushing Water...

"What do you mean there is no mouse roast?!" Demanded Lionkit.

Stoneteller shrugged. "Exactly that."

"But Leopardstar told us that they weren't having a fish roast, and said that you guys were having a mouse roast!" Protested Lionkit.

Stoneteller shrugged again. "We have no mice, but if you want, you can have a rock!" He held up one of the many rocks he had gotten at Christmas.

"Come on Jaykit!" Meowed Lionkit. "Let's go talk to BloodClan."

"Whatever." Jaykit mumbled.

...

Back at ThunderClan...

"Your drink, master Whitewing." Dustpelt held up a large tray with a glass of lemonade.

"Thank you servant. You may now go." She sniffed.

"You think she is taking this too far?" Spiderleg whispered to Ashfur.

"Not at all." Replied Ashfur with a stiff expression.

"You two quiet!" Snapped Whitewing from atop her throne.

After becoming deputy, Whitewing had built herself a small castle and used the clan as guards and servants. Firestar had no idea what was going on, and didn't really care.

Suddenly the doors to the castle burst open. "Mistress!" Shouted Cloudtail, who was the captain of the guards. "Our guards have caught too intruders!"

"Bring them in!" Commanded Whitewing.

The doors swung wide open to let in three guards that were surrounding the two intruders. The two warriors in the front stepped aside to reveal... Lionkit and Jaykit.

"Dude!" Lionkit meowed in awe. "Best castle ever!"

"Do not speak unless spoken to!" Screeched Whitewing, her crown almost falling off her head. "Take them to the dungeon!"

"Yes mistress." Meowed Cloudtail. He turned to the guards. "You heard her! Take these to prisoners to the dungeon."

...

At Brambleclaw's and Squirrelflight's den...

Hollykit let out a sigh of relief when the meal was finally done. She stood back to admire her work. Everything was burnt and black, even the water.

"Maybe I should just order takeout." She muttered to herself.

...

In the dungeon of Whitewing's castle...

"This day has gotten really weird." Commented Lionkit.

Jaykit glared at him. "First you go visit BloodClan to see if they were having a roast."

_Flashback:_

"Are you guys having a roast?" Asked Lionkit.

"No." Answered a random warrior. "But we can kill you!"

"I'd rather eat a unicorn." Replied Lionkit.

The warrior paused for a second. "Me too."

_End of flashback._

"And then you had to go see what was inside the castle." Jaykit finished.

"I know! I know!" Lionkit huffed. "But that doesn't matter! We need to get out of this dungeon!"

"Apologize first." Jaykit sniffed.

"What!" Screeched Lionkit. "Apologize to you! This is all your fault. If you had just let me win at Halo, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Jaykit sighed. "I can just escape without you by using the force. Only if you apologize will I help you."

"Fine." Grumbled Lionkit, secretly wondering how the force would help them escape. "I apologize."

Jaykit shrugged. "Good enough." And with that he walked up to the door, and picked the lock using his claws.

Lionkit face palmed. "And that is using the force?"

"No." Jaykit replied. "I told you I would use the force if it was just me escaping. I never said I would use it to help _us_ escape. This is just me using my brain."

Lionkit sighed. "Fine." And together they walked out of the jail cell.

They were about to head up the stairs when the voice of Brambleclaw called. "Wait! Get me out of here!"

Lionkit turned. "Father?" Jaykit just sighed and walked over to Brambleclaw's cell. In moments he had picked the lock and they were climbing the stairs.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Brambleclaw. "We have to stop Whitewing."

"Already have one." Meowed Jaykit. "Just follow me." And he jumped out of one of the windows. Bramblelcaw followed immediately but Lionkit was a bit more hesitant. He looked out of the window and realized that it was only a tail length off the ground.

He followed the others as they dashed off back to camp.

...

At camp...

Firestar looked out the window. _Has that castle always been there?_ He thought to himself. Then he shrugged and returned to watching the TV.

There was a loud nock on the door and Jaykit, Lionkit, and Brambleclaw burst into the den. "Firestar, we need to talk." Meowed Jaykit.

"Is something the matter?" Asked Firestar, taking a sip from his tea.

"Whitewing is completely insane!" Shouted Lionkit.

Firestar shrugged. "Not my problem."

"Yes it is, because she's your deputy!" Lionkit hissed.

"She is?" Asked Firestar. "Since when did I make her deputy?"

"When you got really mad at me." Muttered Brambleclaw.

Firestar shrugged again. "Then it must of been for a good reason."

"You got mad at me for the Christmas tree that BIRCHFALL put up!" Complained Brambleclaw.

Jaykit sighed, this was taking too long. "What we're trying to say is, could you make Brambleclaw deputy again?"

"Sure!" Firestar meowed with a smile. "Brambleclaw, you are now the deputy of ThunderClan."

Brambleclaw's eyes lit up. "YES!"

Jaykit ignored him and turned back to Firestar. "But Whitewing probably won't believe us. Could you come with us and tell her in person?"

"Sure." Answered Firestar.

...

Back at the castle...

The doors burst open and Firestar charged into the room. "Brambleclaw is now the deputy of ThunderClan!" He announced as Jaykit, Lionkit, and Brambleclaw appeared next to him.

"Never! I will be queen forever!" Whitewing yelled, then turned to Ashfur and Spiderleg, who were dressed in suits of armour. "Take him to the dungeon!"

Ashfur and Spiderleg glanced at their leader. If they attacked Firestar, they could be banished. If they defied Whitewing's orders, they could be sent to the dungeon.

Finally, Ashfur came up with an excuse. "But if we leave your side, who will protect you?"

Whitewing sighed. "Good point."

Suddenly, when of the doors at the back of the room opened, and out stepped... Whitewing.

Every cat stared. How could there be two Whitewings?

The new Whitewing glanced up from her iphone. "Hi Whitewind!" She meowed.

"What is going on!" Demanded Lionkit.

"Oh, this is my twin sister Whitewind!" Explained the second Whitewing, which must be the real one. "Or I guess she's my evil twin sister."

"Hey Whitewing!" Greeted Whitewind. "I was just leaving." She stumbled, realizing she was busted. Whitewind ran out the door.

Whitewing just shrugged and returned to playing on her iphone.

"Well that explains a lot." Grumbled Jaykit.

"Whitewing." Began Firestar. "Brambleclaw is now deputy."

Whitewing shrugged. "So? Hasn't he always been deputy?"

Firestar began to explain. "Well when I got mad at Brambleclaw for setting up a Christmas tree that Birchfall had actually set up, so I named you deputy then-" He was cut off by Jaykit.

"Don't even bother explaining." He meowed.

Then Hollykit burst into the room holding boxes of take out food. "The meal is finished!" She shouted.

"Look!" Lionkit pointed to a clock that read: 12:59

Exactly one minute later. **"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"** The whole clan shouted. And they feasted on Hollykit's pre ordered food and partied all night.

**Well that's it for this episode of Warrior Holiday's!**

**The next chapter will be posted on the Chinese new year!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chinese New Year

**Chinese New Year**

"So what's the difference anyway?" Asked Sorreltail as she put up decorations. "Between New Year and Chinese New Year?"

"Well New Year is the celebration of the start of a new year. Chinese New Year is the Chinese way of celebrating the new year." Brackenfur explained.

Sorreltail nodded. "That makes sense now."

"It does?" Asked Cinderpaw.

"Of course." Sniffed Sorreltail.

"EVERYONE, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" Declared Brightheart. Every cat in the clan turned towards her. "Pause for dramatic affect." She whispered to herself before continuing. "I, yes me, have cured Jaykit's sight!"

The clan erupted into cheers. "Come show them Jaykit." Encouraged Brightheart.

Jaykit stumbled out from behind her, wearing huge round glasses. It took about ten seconds before he crashed into a tree.

"Who put a tree in the middle of camp!?" Demanded Jaykit, struggling to his paws.

"Oh, you found my tree!" Exclaimed Hollykit. "I was wondering where it was."

"It was in the middle of camp. How could you miss it?!" Questioned Jaykit.

"When you know how everything tends to be right in front of your face yet you don't notice it." She mewed with a smile.

"But those are small things. This is a fully grown pine tree." Jaykit grumbled.

"SEE!?" Exclaimed Brightheart suddenly. "He knew what kind of tree it was! Jaykit can totally see!"

The whole clan began cheering, though half of it wasn't sure why. "Are you a penguin?" Asked a random warrior suddenly.

Brightheart blinked, confused. "Uh, sure, I guess."

The clan began cheering again, until Firestar emerged from his den. "SHUT UP! SOME CATS ARE TRYING TO SLEEP YOU KNOW!"

The clan feel silent until Cloudtail exclaimed. "Your always sleeping while we do all the work!"

"Ya!" Agreed Birchfall.

"I'm a duck." Stated Brakenfur.

Whitewing stayed silent, rapidly tapping away at her ipod.

Up on high ledge, Firestar suddenly had an idea. "All cats old enough to eat a rock, gather beneath this ledge of mine for a clan meeting!"

The whole clan gathered. "Maybe we'll be made apprentices!" Whispered Lionkit excitedly.

Jaykit snorted. "And maybe Hollykit will give up her obsession with trees. Not going to happen. We still have 13 days left, 19 hours, 32 minutes, and 7 seconds before we're exactly six moons old."

"You are so creepy." Stated Lionkit.

Firestar's overly loud voice broke their conversation. "I have decided," The clan listened intently. "That we," They leaned closer. "Will attack," Deadly silence. "WindClan!" Shouting broke out in camp. Every cat was really excited, though a few still wondered the cause. "QUIET!" Shouted Firestar at last. "It's been so boring the past few days, it's about time to do something interesting. We will attack them with paint guns!"

The clan burst into cheers, again.

"Why do we cheer so much?" Grumbled Jaykit.

"Cause it's fun!" Meowed Hollykit, whooping and hollering.

...

At the WindClan camp...

...

"Quiet now!" Firestar hissed. Only half the clan actually knew what was happening, the others were just there for the ride.

Firestar made a few swift signals with his tail, then sighed when Brambleclaw just stared at him. "Go around the other side with half the warriors, I'm going to send the apprentices in as bait."

"But won't that risk their lives?" The deputy questioned.

Firestar shrugged. "I like potatoes."

"One potato, two potato!" Exclaimed Cinderpaw. Every cat shushed her. "Sorry." She whimpered.

"Ready!" Firestar lifted his tail, ready to give the signal. "Get set..." Deadly silence. "GO!" His loud call echoed through the WindClan camp, waking all it's warriors.

All the apprentices were shoved through the entrance. "Invaders!" Snarled Crowfeather.

"But darling," Meowed Nightcloud. "They're just apprentices."

"I don't care!" Growled Crowfeather. "All I want to do is jump off a cliff!"

"Very funny." Growled Smokepaw's spirit, sitting nearby.

Suddenly the clearing was bombarded with paint balls. "We're under attack!" Exclaimed Onestar.

"Ya think?" Commented Ashfoot, ducking as paint went rushing towards her face.

Onestar ignored her. "Fire the cannon thingies!"

Large catapults were rolled out of a larger cave. "Fire!" On Ashfoot's command, kits were fired from the catapults.

"How did I get here?" Wondered Hollykit as she flied through the air.

The kits hit their mark, landing on the warriors pelts and hanging on like burs.

"Fire harder!" Ordered Firestar.

The clearing was filled with paint and flying kits. Then the clans drew swords and rushed each other.

"Why are you doing this?" Growled Onestar, blocking Firestar's sword attack.

The ThunderClan leader paused for a second, lowering his sword. "Because I'm bored." He finally decided.

Onestar shrugged. "That's a pretty good reason."

Firestar's belly growled. "I'm hungry." He declared, before turning back to Onestar. "Sorry for disturbing you. We will go now and have lunch."

"Wait!" Called Onestar. The ThunderClan leader hesitated. "At least stay for lunch." He continued. "I'm bored as well. And besides, it's Chinese New Year, the least we can do is give you a meal."

Firestar smiled happily. "We accept."

...

Ten minutes later...

...

"We have rabbit dumplings, rabbit noodle soup, rabbit fortune cookies, rabbit chicken, rabbit tofu, rabbit egg rolls, rabbit..." Ashfoot paused for a second, trying to remember.

Birchfall groaned. "I hate rabbit."

WindClan gasped. "How could you not like rabbit?!" Demanded a random apprentice.

"I just don't." Birchfall huffed.

"At least try a dumpling." Squeaked Heatherkit, holding up a platter.

Birchfall fell for the kit's cuteness. "Okay." He shakily opened his mouth, and plopped one it.

It took about five seconds before he spit it out. The dumpling hit Breezekit in the face. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Oh no!" Heatherkit squeaked. "He's dead!"

Suddenly, a bunch of ninjas jumped into the camp, grabbed Breezekit, and dragged him into the medicine cat's den.

In a few moments, the two clans returned to normal, eating as if nothing had happened.

"ShadowClan!" A random cat shouted suddenly. "And RiverClan!"

Immediately, the warriors sprang to their feet. "It's an attack!" Hissed Onestar, as cats appeared at the entrance.

"Would you like to buy some Girl Guide cookies?" Asked Willowpaw.

"Nooooo!" Shouted Applefur from the ShadowClan patrol. "Buy Girl Scout cookies!"

"Would you knock it off!" Snarled Willowpaw. "We were here first!"

"No, you weren't!" Growled Applefur. "We were!"

Willowpaw thrust the box under Firestar's nose. "Buy some!" She growled.

"But we have rabbit flavour! And toad, and fungus, and pine needle!" Exclaimed Applefur.

"Well we have mouse, vole, squirrel, and fish flavour!" Willowpaw hissed.

"Did you say mouse?" Asked Birchfall.

"Did some cat say mouse?" Echoed Cloudtail.

"I love mice!" Exclaimed Brakenfur.

"Give me!" Demanded Brambleclaw.

ThunderClan crowded around, buying the cookies, eager to taste something beside rabbit.

"It's Chinese New Year." Stated Onestar. "Did you want to eat lunch with us?"

ShadowClan and RiverClan agreed, and all four clans gathered around the long tables set out. Rounds of fish, toad, mouse and rabbit flavoured dumplings, noodle soup, fortune cookies, egg rolls and tofu were served. Each Clan dined happily.

Then a giant dragon came and ate all of them. Just kidding!

**Hoped you liked this chapter of Warrior Holidays!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Next chapter will be posted on February 14, Valentine's Day!**


End file.
